mylegonetworkfandomcom-20200214-history
User talk:LegoStefan24/The RedBrick Marketplace
Archives Archive 1 How To Order Please order by telling me what you need. I will respond within 3 days of your request. Sundays and Holidays do not count as 1 or more of the 3 days. I am expected to be less active during the first week or so of November and last week or so of December. Thank You for choosing The RedBrick Marketplace. =Orders= Click Trade I would like a 50/50 click trade please. Put all the clicks on my Space Fuel Cell Plant Gallery module.Thesamman67 (talk) 16:18, October 3, 2012 (UTC) I will give you the clicks once you click on my galactic gallery module 50 times :D 22:44, October 3, 2012 (UTC) Alright you have your clicks. Ok. Done! 02:46, October 6, 2012 (UTC) Done! 40/40 click deal I'd like to do a 40/40 click deal. Please put 40 clicks on my Stardust Factory Module please. Where should I click? Codyn329 (talk) 23:12, October 3, 2012 (UTC) click my galactic gallery module 40 times! 23:17, October 3, 2012 (UTC) Finished clicking. Codyn329 (talk) 23:26, October 3, 2012 (UTC) Ok, I clicked too. 23:27, October 3, 2012 (UTC) Done! Maxine5014's Order My MLN username is Maxie5014 and i would like to purchase THREE (3) DINO HORNS just tell me where to put the 45 clicks to pay you with thanks Ok, put them on my galactic gallery module please! 02:18, October 5, 2012 (UTC) Ok you have your clicks 16:46, October 5, 2012 (UTC) how do i get my dino horns? send me a friend request please. 02:41, October 6, 2012 (UTC) Ok I sent You one its the one that says Maxie5014 09:57, October 6, 2012 (UTC) Ok, 3 Dino Horns sent! 15:11, October 6, 2012 (UTC) THANK YOU! MAXIE5014'S ORDER Hi i would like to order a mega pack rank 4 for 70 clicks and 13 dino scales for 26 clicks my MLN name is Maxie5014 11:25, October 8, 2012 (UTC) Ok! Put all the clicks on my Galactic Gallery Module! 23:40, October 8, 2012 (UTC) Ok you have your clicks when do i get my 13 dino scales and my rank 4 mega pack? 06:52, October 9, 2012 (UTC) Sorry about the delay, I've been very busy lately. I'm currently out of Rough Gems, so I sent the rest of the items...The gems will be sent within 2 days! Again, sorry about the delay. 21:21, October 9, 2012 (UTC) P.S. I also sent the dino scales! btw, put out your dino excavation module to recieve your clicks! 21:23, October 9, 2012 (UTC) Uh is it too much to ask if you would just put 25 of those clicks on my Gated Garden Module and the other 25 on my BFF's page supersimon123's dino excavation module thanks i already got the 500 clicks to my excavation module and dont need it. 06:36, October 10, 2012 (UTC) 00000SUPERSIMON123 ORDER hi i want to order a mega pack rank 4 for 70 clicks and 5 dino scales for 10 clicks my mln name is supersimon123. Put all the clicks on my Stardust Sticker Module please! 23:41, October 8, 2012 (UTC) ok done send me my mega pack rank 4 and 5 dino scales please. I am currently out of Rough Gems and I will send them to you within the next 2 days. I sent the Orchids, and Scales. I also clicked your excavation module. 22:56, October 9, 2012 (UTC) ok and thanks. oh and if it was not for Maxie5014 i would not no about you. i do not have any rubys or sapphires but i do have some diamonds do you want any? Sure! I only need 2 Diamonds. ok done put my cilcks on the excavation module please. 02:15, October 10, 2012 (UTC) 184/184 Click Deal Hey, mind doing a 184/184 Click Deal? It would last for 2 days, if that's okay. If you accept, please on the first day click my lightworm Module, then on the next day click my Stardust Factory Module..? Thanks! Codyn329 (talk) 00:45, October 9, 2012 (UTC) Can we do this tomorrow? I'm really busy right now. Thanks! 00:56, October 9, 2012 (UTC) That's fine! I've also looked at your sign, and sent 2 rubies. Codyn329 (talk) 23:25, October 9, 2012 (UTC) 40/40 click deal hi i would like a 40/40 click deal put my clicks on my dinosaur excauation module. and tell me what you want yours on. my mln name is supersimon123